


Percy Jackson At Hogwarts

by xxMiaGrangerxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMiaGrangerxx/pseuds/xxMiaGrangerxx
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Demigods pov

It seemed like a rare day at Camp Half-Blood. There were no monsters to fight, the war with Gaia was over and everything seemed peaceful. Of course, that had to be disrupted. It was time for lunch. In the middle of lunch, Zeus appeared, the big Drama King. He said that Thalia, Nico, and the seven must come to Olympus now. The chosen people all went to Zeus and he took them to Olympus. There, all the gods were on their thrones. Zeus said, " For your courage and kindness, you will all become minor gods. There will be no argument on this topic. Jason Grace, I grant you to become a minor god of thunder." Then Athena said, " Annabeth you are now a goddess of battle strategy and tests. You will also be the goddess of architecture." Next Mars said, "Frank you are now a minor god of shapeshifting." Then Poseidon said that Percy is now a minor god of sea creatures. Percy is also the god of oceans, storms, and earthquakes. Then Aphrodite said that Piper was now the goddess of charm speak and inner beauty. Next was Hazel. Pluto said, "Hazel, you are now a minor goddess of the underground, gold, and riches." Then Pluto turned into Hades and said that Nico was now the Ghost King. Lastly, it was Thalia's turn. Artemis said that she was no longer a Hunter but a minor goddess of animals and the moon. Then the gods said that there is one last quest, an easy one though, for them. Then they appeared in the mess hall once again. Annabeth said, "Well…., all of us have become gods." Everyone stared at them like they thought that they were playing a prank so Annabeth said what all of their godly powers were. Then we looked at Chiron and asked what was the last quest that we had to complete before we enjoy ourselves. Chiron said that it was only for me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. We went to the Big House so that we could learn what our quest was. There, waiting for us, was Lady Hectate. She said that we were supposed to go to a wizarding school to make allies. She said "A long time ago she gave 4 mortals the power of magic. They created a school of magic for their descendants to learn. I will now give you my blessing so that you can do magic and so that you know everything that you need to know about the Wizarding World. Here are all of the things that you will need to do this job. Are you ready?" They all nodded their heads. Then they magically got all their supplies in front of them and Hectate told them that they had 10 minutes to pack their stuff and then they were leaving. They hurried to pack everything that they would need for a year at school. They met Hectate a few minutes later with all their Hogwarts stuff and their personal belongings. They were told to get onto pegasi to go to King's Cross station. After a couple of minutes(pegasi are fast), they arrived. Their ticket said to go to Platform 9 ¾, but they didn't see it, only 9 and 10. They saw a group of people who looked like wizards and witches and decided to ask them how to get onto the Platform.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards pov

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were just enjoying the lovely morning when four owls came flying. They were confused, there was only supposed to be one owl, for Ginny. When they opened the letter it said that everyone had to repeat their year because of all the chaos that happened last year. It also said that there would be 4 exchange students coming to Hogwarts. Everyone was surprised because there were never ever exchange students at Hogwarts.

Time skip to the King's Cross

Both POVs

Hermione thought that the voice sounded familiar. She then heard Annabeth say, "Hermione is that you?" She whipped around and saw her family and her best friends. Before Annabeth could kill her for not telling her where she was, Hermione said that Dumbledore told her not to tell anyone about that. Then Annabeth replied with a fine. Then Hermione asked what she and the others were doing here. Thalia replied and told her that they were the exchange students that were coming to Hogwarts. At that Hermione got super excited. The reunion was interrupted by Ron. "Would you mind introducing us Hermione" She replied that they could introduce themselves. So then the gods introduced themselves, and then Ron introduced himself. Harry just showed them his scar. Thalia, Nico, and Percy said, " We can't read minds, scar boy" So then Harry said his name like everyone should know it. Then Hermione said that Harry was famous for saving the wizarding world so he thought that they would already know him. Annabeth said that he was not that famous in America so they didn't know about him. Then Mrs. Weasley interrupted saying that they should get on the Platform now. Hermione told the gods that they had to run through the brick wall. Nico said that if this was a trick, then he would skewer Hermione. She knew that he would and how, but Harry and Ron were confused and thought that he was joking. Then everyone got onto the Platform safely and they boarded the train and tried to find an empty compartment. Hermione found one with only one person in it and then looked mischievous. Annabeth asked why she looked like that and she said that she would see. When the demigods entered the compartment this time it was the girl in the compartment that screamed, "Annabeth is that you?" It was Luna Lovegood. Annabeth immediately went to hug her. Everyone else also hugged her and then asked if there was anyone else that they knew at Hogwarts. Luna said that she would see, but when Annabeth glared at her she said that she would tell her only about one person. Annabeth said fine and Luna said that Dragon was here(FYI-Dragon=Draco). Annabeth asked where he was and Luna replied, "He is probably in the back." Annabeth said that they should see how fast his reflexes were and chuck a knife at him. Harry and Ron were all for this because they wanted to see Draco hurt because his reflexes are "probably" super slow. They really didn't know anything. But they were confused about one thing, if Hermione and Luna knew Annabeth, who knew Draco, did they know Draco before too. They wanted to ask, but instead, they asked, "How do you guys know each other?" They said that they went to the same summer camp in America. That made a little sense except that Hermione lived in England. They let it go because she never said where she was born. She might have been born in America and traveled to England later on with her parents. Then decided to walk towards the last compartment. Annabeth threw the knife at Draco. Draco was surprised but caught at the last minute. He turned immediately towards where Annabeth was and was about to tell Crabbe and Goyle to hit whoever threw it, but when he saw Annabeth, he wrapped her, Percy, and Nico in a hug. When he didn't hug Thalia, Harry and Ron were confused. Did he not like her?


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's pov.

Yay! If Draco doesn't like the girl then she is mine because the other dude didn't like her, I could tell. I decided to ask Draco. "Why didn't you hug her too?" He replied, "Because she doesn't like to hug boys who are not her cousins and don't even ask her out. She vowed to never date!" What? Well once she gets to know me, she will change her mind. Because I am awesome, right? Yeah, I am. Anyway, why is she friends with Draco? I ask, "Is Draco also from your summer camp?" "Yes, he is"

No one's POV

The gods and demigods found a compartment to themselves to sit in. Then they started to catch up on things that they missed. Meanwhile, Harry pulled aside. He said that when Percy hugged Draco, he saw a Dark Mark on Percy's hand. Ron said that they must be Death Eaters to have the Dark Mark because Nico was so dark and shadowy. They said that they must have Luna, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hermione under the imperious curse. They went to the compartment where Hermione was and then Nico said that they had company before the door even opened. Hermione asked why Harry and Ron were there and they said that they needed to talk to her, so she went to them. When they were away from the "Death Eaters' ' Harry said that he thinks that she, Luna, Annabeth, and Thalia under the Imperius curse cast by Percy and Nico. Ron said that they think that the two are Death Eaters. Hermione lashed out at them and said, "How dare you say that about my family! I am not talking to people who think my family is evil!" and went back to her compartment. Then Hogwarts appeared. Annabeth started rambling about the architecture while Percy tried to listen but eventually zoned out. Then they got out of the train and walked up to the carriages. Annabeth asked what those horses were and Percy replied saying that they are thestrals and the only people who see them are people who have seen death/someone dies before their eyes. They were about to get into the carriages when Hagrid called, "Exchange students over here please." The gods got tense because they could tell that Hagrid was a half-giant. Draco said, "Don't worry. He is friendly." Harry and Ron were confused because since when did Malfoy defend Hagrid? Then they got into the boats and Nico and Thalia were terrified because the Big Three children made Percy swear to keep them safe and he did. But halfway through, he dumped them in the water and then pulled them up soaking wet. He said, " I kept you safe. Wet, but still safe." Thalia and Nico didn't care. They started to plan their revenge. Then Professor McGonagall said that they were going to get sorted. They walked out with the first years. They didn't pay attention to the sorting hat's song because they were more focused on the fact that the hat talks. Then it was their turn. Annabeth was called first. When she was still two feet away from the hat, it screamed and said that she was in Gryffindor and to not put it on her head because of all of her bad memories. It then said to put the rest into Gryffindor too. Everyone didn't clap, because they were too surprised at the outburst of the hat. Harry and Ron thought they bewitched the hat to sort them all into Gryffindor. Then they went to sit with Hermione and the food appeared.


End file.
